1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular sawing machine, and more particularly to a circular sawing machine having an indication device that may clearly indicate the working position of the saw blade of the circular sawing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional circular sawing machine is a tool that may be used to cut a workpiece such as the wood or the like. The conventional circular sawing machine comprises a work table formed with an elongated slit, a saw seat pivotally mounted on the work table, and provided with a saw blade. Thus, when the saw seat is pivoted downward to approach the work table, the saw blade may pass through the elongated slit of the work table.
When in use, one hand of the operator has to hold the workpiece on the work table, and the other hand of the operator has to press the saw seat downward. When the saw blade approaches the surface of the workpiece, the operator has to visually inspect if the saw blade aligns with the position to be cut. The operator has to move the workpiece if the saw blade does not align with the position to be cut, so that the operator has to align the saw blade with the position to be cut continuously and repeatedly, thereby wasting much time. In addition, the operator""s face has to approach the saw seat to obtain a more exact result, thereby easily causing danger to the operator. Further, when the saw blade approaches the surface of the workpiece, the saw blade is very easy to touch the surface of the workpiece unintentionally, thereby producing unnecessary dents on the surface of the workpiece.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional circular sawing machine.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a circular sawing machine, wherein an indication device is mounted on the circular sawing machine. The indication device may be moved and rotated, and may project a light onto the surface of a workpiece, to clearly indicate the working and cutting position of the saw blade of the circular sawing machine to contrast with the position of the workpiece to be cut so that the saw blade of the circular sawing machine may be operated on the correct position, thereby increasing the precision of the cutting work and enhancing convenience of operation of the circular sawing machine.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a circular sawing machine having an indication device, wherein the indication device may be displaced horizontally to adjust the position of the indication device, and may be rotated to adjust the angle and direction of the light projected by the indication device.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a circular sawing machine having an indication device, comprising:
a work table;
a saw seat having a first end provided with a saw blade and a second end pivotally mounted the work table; and
an indication device mounted on the saw seat, and including a support seat secured on the saw seat a slide seat mounted on the support seat, and an indication light source mounted on the slide seat.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.